


Dreaming Out Loud

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: There's a saying, the faster a star rises the faster it falls. Sirius Black was headed for super stardom and his future looked as bright as his namesake, before it all went downhill. This is a tale about the people who made him, broke him and loved him. AU JP/LE SB/OC





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**A/N:** Hello all! I hope everyone is having a happy summer! The inspiration from this story came from a number a sources that I can’t even name because there would be too darn much. But mostly from my co-writer and I. You’ll see throughout the story that our heads are really screwed up. I’ll keep it short and just hope you enjoy it.

_**Love has reasons which reason cannot understand - Blaise Pascal** _

_**Divine Discontent** _

_**Prologue** _

There was a sound of glass breaking in the other room that woke a woman up from her light slumber. She slipped on her robe as she ran to the source of the sound. She frowned as she saw her estranged husband clutching his bleeding hand, a hand he had just before used to punch her full-length mirror.

She sighed as she started to pick up all the pieces of glass trying to ignore him as he went into one of his rants. Her golden blonde hair shielded her face from view, although it wasn't as if he would care that she was shedding tears for him. She walked out of the room to get the first aid kit returning to find his steel gray eyes cursing her existence.

"Why are you even here?" He demanded harshly, "Get out of my house."

She frowned and shook her head as she looked down at him before kneeling in front him and started taking pieces of glass out of his hand before he got infected.

"Son of a bitch," he groaned heavily, clawing at the silk sheets beneath him desperately. The sting of glass being pulled from his sensitive skin was more than he could handle

"Sirius calm down." The blonde said as she wrapped gauze around her husband’s hand. "You need to get rest if you want to get better." She said quietly as she placed a glass of water at his bedside.

His harsh eyes seemed to retreat and his expression softened as he stared down at the woman who was tending to his hand. His chest clenched painfully as he watched her work tirelessly.

"I'm sorry Victoria," He choked out as he looked down at the woman he loved. He loved her yet he treated her like she meant nothing to him although she meant the world.

"Sirius stop with the sorry's already. I'm tired of hearing them." Victoria Black looked down at her husband her blue green eyes shining with tears; it hurt her greatly to see him in this state. "Just go to sleep and the doctor will come to check up on you tomorrow." Those were her final words as she made to leave the room.

He grabbed her hand tightly pulling her back to him. In the blink of an eye, his sorrowful expression changed. His eyes were hard once more and his clutched at her hand tightly, "I need it Victoria. Give it to me."

"NO!" She yelled as she wretched her hand away from him. "I'm not letting you do that to your self anymore!!" Her once sad eyes had turned angry and frustrated as she watched him go through one of his 'moods'.

"I need it Victoria," He sobbed clutching at her desperately, "Please, please give it to me. I need it." Victoria wretched his hands off of her as she moved to leave. She stopped in the threshold of the bedroom door and turned around suddenly angry.

"What the hell happened to us Sirius?!" She asked him rhetorically, she was tired of doing this tired of having to take care of everything when no one cared for her.

"Lily's pregnant by a man who wants nothing to do with her, James is in love with her and she’s to blind to see it. You, you're a crazed drug addict and me..." she trailed off as she sighed.

"What happened to us?" She cried softly as she remembered the way things used to be when they were in high school. She wished she could go back their life four years prior and freeze time. At least they would all be happy and not completely miserable as they were now.

She could even still remember their final year at school and how happy and unaware they had been.

_________________

"Here we are at the urban Serengeti, LaGuardia High School, where the...lets call them wildebeests, are back for their last year. Here's the head of the tribe now. James, my friend, what do you have to say to the world?" an eager Peter Pettigrew questioned running up to James Potter, video camera in hand ready to capture his response.

James looked up and flashed a winning smile at the camera his chestnut colored eyes gleaming. "Hello world. Call me ladies." He commented as he threw a wink at the camera.

A dry laugh that came from next to James called Peter's attention away from the tall teenager, "Lily darling, what are your thoughts on this year?"

The red head chuckled as she waved. "Hello Peter. Hello extension of Peter's arm. I don't know if I have any thoughts on the year yet seeing as it just started." She said as she nodded, as if to reaffirm what she was saying.

"You're not helping my documentary here Lils. James what are your thoughts on this year?" He asked switching the focus back onto the bespectacled boy.

"As if he can think of anything." Lily snorted as she chuckled to herself.

"What did you say?" James demanded glaring down at the redhead next to him, "You know you should really learn to keep your opinions to yourself Evans."

"Oooooh, cat fight!" Peter exclaimed as he zoomed in on their faces. "This one looks like its gonna be good." Peter said as he turned the camera to face him before turning it back to the other two who were currently glaring daggers at one another. "This never gets old." The blonde squealed looking the two up and down.

"Excuse me Potter, I did mutter that to myself. No one asked you to be such a nosy bastard that you just  _had_  to overhear what I was saying," Lily glared.

"Well maybe you should just keep my name out of your annoying mouth!!" James yelled as he returned her intense glare.

"Well maybe you should just keep my name out of your annoying mouth," Lily mimicked in a mocking tone.

"You're so full of yourself Potter. Not everyone thinks you're God's gift to man you know."

"Well, I can name about five people who would beg to differ." James said as he turned to three girls who were walking past. "Hey ladies." He said smoothly as he sauntered up to them. As they giggled and fawned over him he just sent a smirk Lily's way as he disappeared around the corner.

Glaring in the direction James had walked off in, Lily sighed heavily. She was so tired of him and his chauvinistic attitude she had to deal with it all through the summer and she really wasn’t looking forward to dealing with it now either.

If looks could kill James Potter most certainly would have been six feet under. Turning back to the aspiring filmmaker, Lily turned her glare on him, "Move that thing out of my face Peter." She said as she pushed the camera out of his face.

Turning his camera on himself Peter shook his head sadly; "Somebody is in a tetchy mood today. Oh look there's Sirius, lets have a chat with him. He's always good for laughs."

Sirius looked up from his girlfriend's face to see a camera in front of him before he untangled himself from her grasp and fixed his hair. "How do I look? Does my hair look awesome?" He asked as he smiled into the camera.

"Gwen I can't just let all my fans down." He said as Peter filmed them. "A face like this deserves to be seen by everyone."

"No," She pouted, "This face is mine and mine alone." As if to reaffirm her point she grabbed his face and pushed it back to that she was the only thing in his line of vision.

"We, dear viewers, like to call this scene in the Serengeti mating season. Now look closely, while the lion and lioness carry on with their mating, looking on is a very jealous lioness," Peter whispered to the camera zooming in on the face of a blonde who couldn't keep her eyes off the kissing couple, "Do you see that fire in her eyes? In a more savage setting the rival lioness would have been ripped to shreds by now."

"What are you doing now, Peter?" The blond said as he made his way up to her. "Still making movies I see." She said as she smiled slightly.

"And you're still being jealous I see," Peter grinned cheekily.

"I-I have no idea what you are referring to." The blonde said trying to hide the heavy blush that was creeping onto her face.

"Denial is not good for the soul Victoria," Peter poked her playfully.

"L-look there's my Italian teacher I should go and see him, yea." Victoria Malfoy said as she hurried off.

"And there goes the infamous Victoria Malfoy bottom ladies and gentlemen," Peter commented as grinned at the camera, zooming in on the plump behind she possessed.

"What have I told you about commenting on my ass Peter!" Victoria yelled as she walked away, strutting down the hallway.

Peter merely laughed and zoomed in on Victoria's behind even more as she walked away from him. Looking down the hallway where Victoria had just walked Peter spotted Remus Lupin lounging against a wall casually, "And this ladies and gentlemen is Remus Lupin. Remus my friend how was your summer?"

The sandy blonde looked up from his tranquil state to open one eye at his classmate. "Hey Pete. I didn't do anything much, just spent the summer lounging in St. Tropez." He said as he regarded the camera lazily.

"The lives of the rich and famous dear viewers, are always glamorous," Peter regarded the camera, "So did you find any of your trademark older women there Mr. Lupin?"

"I found a few." Remus said as he started to transfer books from his messenger bag to his locker. "They were okay, I've met more interesting people."

"Well isn't that just a waste of time. I know how you like those French girls," Peter said as a slinky figure walked past them catching Remus' attention, "And the Spanish ones. This dear viewers is the look a predator gets when he sets his eyes on the prey in the Serengeti."

"Who is that?" Remus asked as he watched her walk past her thick chestnut hair flowing behind her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he had to at least know her name.

"Sorry mate, I haven't got the foggiest clue as to who that is," Peter replied.

"So, I see you picked up on the lingo from your summer trip to London?" Remus asked as he raised an eyebrow his granite gray eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I try to blend in with the locals," Peter nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me I've got work to do. More people to annoy the shit out of." He grinned before walking off.

Remus just shook his head as the bell rung signifying that the school year had official started. His feelings were bittersweet, as much as he was ready to get on with his life and pursue his career; he'd miss all of his fellow classmates. At least they had this year to savor each other's company.

**A/N:**  So………how did you like it? I know it was short, but this was just a prologue the chapters will get longer. Hopefully, I’ll get time to update since its summer and have nothing to do but sit in the house. But, I could write faster if I had some motivation. *Discreetly points at review button*

_XOXO_

_Crysta and VV_


	2. The Moments In Between

Love is no respecter of age or practicality”¨

Neither morality: unabashed”¨

She enters where she will”¨

Unheeding that her immortal fires”¨

Burn up human hearts...”¨~Phillip Pulfrey, from Beyond Me

 

Dreaming Out Loud

The Moments In Between

 

Minerva McGonagall stood at the front of the classroom surveying her students as they disorderly entered the music hall. At the front of the pack was Sirius Black relaying a, what seemed to be, riveting story to one of his friends in his boisterous, nearly hyperactive manner. She couldn't help but feel herself soften when her eyes fell on him. This boy had never failed to make her smile, though she dared not admit that to him.

"Mr. Black will you please take your seat?" She barked in his direction.

"Oh, Minnie how I have missed thee." Sirius said dramatically as he took his seat directly in front of her.

He loved his general music class, not only did he get to play his guitar he also got to see his favorite teacher. She was the one who told him to audition to for LaGuardia when she heard him singing at his former job as a waiter. She was the one who helped him nurture his craft and she was one of his biggest supporters.

"Now that I've gotten your attention, we will be diving right into the year. There is no time to spare. Julliard auditions are just around the riverbend and it is my job to make sure you are all prepared, so I sincerely hope none of you have been slacking off this summer. Miss Evans if you kindly start us off please," Minerva addressed the redhead who was sitting beside Sirius.

Lily sighed inaudibly; she hated sight-reading with a passion. It was so unnecessary as everyone in the class knew to play they're instrument exceptionally well. If they didn't they would have got kicked out. If LaGuardia was know of anything, it was the high standards they set for they're students. You slacked off, you got kicked out.

Lily walked to the front of the class before sitting in front of her Cello grabbing her bow and started to playing along with the music that was placed before her. She played her piece with no trouble, smiling at the professor as she made her way back to her seat. Sometimes Lily hated to play her cello; it wasn’t as if she wasn’t good she was amazing. But to her parents that never seemed to be enough, they always wanted her to do more and she never wanted to disappoint them. At times she wanted to throw it down and quit altogether.

"That was absolutely wonderful Miss Evans, it's refreshing to see that you've kept up your music regime over the summer," McGonagall smiled at her student, "Mr. Black if you would please join me at the front."

Sirius walked up to the front of the classroom and picked up his acoustic guitar. "Do you want me to sing too?" Sirius asked his steel gray eyes shining as he smiled at McGonagall.

"Mr. Black will you just play the music," McGonagall barked. He may have been one of her better students but sometimes she wished he were a little bit more obedient.

Sirius merely smirked before he started strumming cords on his guitar. He loved to play because whenever he even touched his guitar he got lost into another world. A world where no one else could touch him, a world where he could forget about all his problems and everything was perfect. He was oblivious to the fact that a few girls were smiling at him, sighing as he started to hum along with the music. Sirius was one of the most attractive senior boys in the school, although you didn't need to tell him because he was very much aware of that fact and exploited it greatly. He bowed dramatically as he placed his guitar down and took his place back in his chair.

"Good job Sirius," Lily congratulated dryly as he sat next to her, "I don't think any of the girls could have been more excited when you were playing."

"What can I say I live to serve the ladies." Sirius commented as he gave the giggling girls a wink, which sent them into another blushing fit.

Lily shook her head disbelievingly, turning back to the front of the classroom as Remus was called up to the front of the classroom. He settled in front of the piano that was situation to the front of the room and began playing the piece that was chosen for him. His fingers tickled the keys as his eyes closed. Remus, as a composer, had an incredible memory.

He merely needed to browse a paragraph to remember everything he had read. He finished playing his piece grandly only to come back to consciousness to the world outside of his bubble to the sound of his classmates clapping.

"That was wonderful Remus." Lily praised as he took his seat next to her again. "Very beautiful."

"Thank you Lily. But you know I've got nothing on McGonagall's favorite student over there," Remus grinned motioning to Sirius.

"True, true." Sirius commented as he nodded slowly. "Speaking of hot teachers, have you seen the new dance T.A.?"

"No. How old is she?" Remus inquired curiously.

"Twenty and apparently she's an intern from Julliard." Sirius nodded. "And I heard she's a hot piece."

Lily's attention was instantly called to Sirius at his comment, " A hot piece? That's what you call women? 'A hot piece'?"

"What's wrong with calling a woman a hot piece." Sirius said confused, "I call Gwen a hot piece all the time." He supplied, referring to his girlfriend.

"Sirius that is the most derogatory thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth and that's saying a lot," Lily shook her head disbelievingly, "Women should be referred to as beautiful or gorgeous not hot pieces."

"But that's kind of what hot piece means." Sirius said, "Oh yea, I forgot you're a 'classy lady' you don't know how we speak in my parts. There are few women that I refer to as a hot piece okay. I don't use that term on just anybody.

"’You don't know how we speak in my parts'? Really Sirius, 'really'? But if it means the same thing why don't you just call her beautiful?" Lily questioned.

"Because hot piece sounds better. You don't have to be offended, you're a hot piece too Lily."

"Oh...well in that case, thank you," Lily grinned at him.

Sirius chuckled as he turned to Remus who was just rolling his eyes, "Aww, Remus you don't have to feel left out. You're a hot piece too." Sirius supplied trying to stifle his laugher towards the appalled look that appeared on his friend's face.

"Sirius for the love of God, please don't ever say such a thing to me ever again," Remus frowned heavily, slapping away Sirius' hand which was in the process of trying to pinch his cheek

"What why are you trying to fight what you are Remus? With that luscious blonde hair and those hard gray eyes." Sirius said as he moved to caress Remus' hair.

"Get off me," Remus glared, pushing Sirius' hands away even more forcefully than before.

"Are you gonna go with me to watch the dance class since we have free period." Sirius suggested mischievously, as though his intentions weren't purely innocent.

"I'm only coming with you if Lily comes and acts as a buffer so you can keeps your hands to yourself. I know you're all for equality Sirius, but I don't swing that way." Remus pulled Lily close to him, hoping to scare off his dark haired friend.

"Ha-ha very funny Remus." Sirius shook his head. "Of all the guys I am the last one people would think is gay. They would sooner point to Montgomery than me." Sirius commented referring to Eric Montgomery, who was a contemporary dancer in their year.

"Well Eric is anything but that Sirius. He pursues Victoria relentlessly," Lily nodded in a matter-of-factly way.

"Which he should stop before I break his neck." Sirius scowled as he thought of his best friend with...that. "Besides, how do we know that it’s not just a cover up?"

"Because if it was in fact a cover up then he would have gone after any random girl, not a girl who looks like Victoria," Lily replied.

"What is that supposed to mean 'a girl who looks like Victoria'?" Sirius asked frowning, as they walked out of the classroom.

"I mean Victoria is gorgeous, or you know in your words a hot piece. She's the ultimate prize, not just some cover up," Lily nodded

"Well he doesn't deserve her, no one does." He supplied.

"Somebody's a little touchy," Remus said in a sing-dong voice, grinning heavily.

"What? I'm only telling the truth. I haven't yet met someone that is worthy of her." Sirius said, he was very protective of Victoria and he didn't want to see her hurt by any of the stupid guys in this school. Plus he didn't want to get kicked out for beating some guy's ass.

"So if she 'does' find someone worthy of her then you'll let her date him?" Lily inquired curiously. "And I use the term 'let' loosely."

"No, probably not." Sirius said honestly as they walked into the dance studio, "I'm really all that she has."

"Oh Sirius," Lily laughed as she walked right into Remus' back, "Remus why in the world did you stop? What are you looking...oh I see. Is that the new teaching assistant you were talking about Sirius?"

Sirius did not answer her question because he, as well as Remus, was struck buy the beauty of new teacher's assistant before him, the same T.A. who had started doing her stretches with the student dancers.

"Damn." Sirius finally said, after what seemed like an eternity of staring, "and I thought my girlfriend was hot."

Lily stared at the older woman with nearly the same intensity as the boys on either side of her. The teaching assistant was tall and svelte. Her dark hair flowed freely as she pirouetted across the empty dance floor with all the beauty and grace a dancer should possess. She ended her impromptu performance abruptly and the dancing students broke into applause.

"That was absolutely wonderful Miss Sanchez," Madame Girard, the dance teacher, applauded.

"Aww look, there's my Sirius." Gwen said as she smiled at him while finishing her stretches. "I just know he's going to marry me one day. Everyone knows he's destined for greatness and he's completely in love with me."

Victoria, who was close by, snorted derisively as she waved in the direction of her best friend who was settling into a seat on the other side of the studio, blushing slightly as he waved back.

Gwen glared at the blonde as she flipped her short chocolate colored hair before she turned to her best friends, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,”� Gwen shot a dirty look in Victoria’s direction. “No one knows Sirius like I do, I know everything that there is to know about him.

Victoria snorted once more, louder this time, as she bent over stretching her torso. Bellatrix Black turned to the blonde, her ebony colored eyes narrowing dangerously as she stepped forward, "You should really learn to keep your opinions to yourself Malfoy. We wouldn't want something to 'accidentally' happen to you before the recital, now would we?"

"I don't know what you are referring to." Victoria said softly, looking down as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun. "I didn't do anything."

"You can drop the innocent little girl act now Malfoy, everyone knows you're just a little slut," Bellatrix sneered.

Victoria just looked down sadly at the harsh words that Bellatrix threw at her, silently thanking God as the professor told them to line up before she named their new partners for the year.

On the opposite end of the room, Lily nudged Sirius nodding her head in Victoria's direction.

"What?" He asked looking confused as they started to file into a line.

"Your cousin is after her again," Lily replied pointing at a smug looking Bellatrix

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he looked at his cousin. He hated everything she was and what she stood for; her and his 'family', if you could even call them that.

"I don't know why she's always giving Victoria a hard time. I wish Gwen would rub off on her. She's so much sweeter, I don't even know why they're friends." Sirius mused as he shook his head at the thought of Bellatrix.

Lily merely arched both eyebrows at Sirius' description of his anything but sweet girlfriend, "Hey look at Remus. He's just...gone." Lily said pointing to their friend who was lost in a dream world as he fixated on the teaching assistant who was now talking to Victoria.

Sirius laughed, "I don't blame him. If there was any woman who was a hot piece it's her."

"Okay everyone, may I please have your attention this is very important. Like every other year your partner will be with you until the end of the year. I want no complaints about your partner because pairs are final. Do I make myself clear?" Madame Girard questioned as all of her dancers nodded obediently,

"Victoria Malfoy and Eric Montgomery.”� Lily looked at Sirius immediately, not wanting to miss the reaction on his face at the announcement. And she had to say that it was worth it. His clenched jaw twitched noticeably and his eyes narrowed at the tall brown haired boy who was now standing next to Victoria.

Eric smirked and hugged Victoria as they were named as partners. Victoria hugged him back flashing a winning smile in his direction as they moved to a corner of the classroom to choreograph a routine for the school's first recital that was a month away.

Sirius had glared throughout the entire class but it was a fact that Remus had missed completely. His attention was solely focused on the beautiful teaching assistant. Never in his life had he seen someone that beautiful and he had had his share of good-looking women.

There was just something in the way she carried herself that was absolutely mesmerizing. Only noticing the bell had rang after everyone had left the classroom, Remus scrambled to pick up his bag. On his rush out of the room he unceremoniously bumped into the woman he had been staring at for the entirety of the dance class; making all of the papers in his bag scatter all over the studio floor.

Miss Sanchez looked down at all the papers scattered on the floor and muttered an apology to the teen before helping him pick them up.

"Who is this Remus Lupin? I’ve never heard of him." The brunette asked as she looked upon a piece of sheet music. "This is beautiful I would love to dance to it."

"Oh...I'm Remus Lupin," He said smiling at her, throughouly enjoying the compliment she had unknowingly given to him.

"Oh, wow." Miss Sanchez said as she handed the piece back to him. "You are very talented, Mr. Lupin. I hope to see your work in the next school recital." She said as she smiled at him.

"Thank you. Though if you don't mind me being far too forward it would be my pleasure, no rather my honor, for you to dance to one of my pieces," Remus smiled at her.

Miss Sanchez smiled as she nodded, "I would be delighted to dance to one of your pieces. This is why I got this job in the first place; to help students with their craft."

"Well whenever you are in a dancing mood, which I suppose is always since you’re so dedicated, my pen is always ready to write something new," Remus said to her while stuffing papers into his messenger bag.

"Well, that’s good I suppose. We can meet every Tuesday and Thursday after classes to get ready for the fall recital." She suggested, "And call me Gabriella; Miss Sanchez sounds way too stuffy."

"Okay then 'Gabriella', I'll see you on Tuesday," Remus smiled at her before walking off in the direction of his next class. He grinned widely at Sirius who was staring at him intently before turning the corner leaving his gaping friend behind him.

“I don’t know how he does it.”� Sirius pouted as looking on jealously.

"What's wrong, baby?”� Gwen said as she walked up to Sirius.

"Oh...hey babe I didn't see you there," Sirius smiled, kissing her cheek in greeting.

"Well, you can see me now." Gwen flirted as she stuck her hands into his pants pockets.

"Oh that sounds gre…Victoria darling! What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Sirius questioned playfully, removing himself from his girlfriend's arms.

"Walking to AP Chemistry; which I'm late for." Victoria commented holding up her book as she speed-walked down the hallway.

"Oh come on you can't spare me one second!" Sirius shouted after her.

"Bye Sirius!" She called back turning a corner. Sirius shrugged as he looked back to find his girlfriend glaring at him.

"What's wrong babe?" He questioned reaching forward to pull her towards him.

Gwen merely rolled her hazel eyes as she removed his arms and moved to walk off.

"Babe come back! What did I do?" Sirius called out after her. Looking at one of his schoolmates who was staring at him intently, Sirius sighed, "Do 'you' happen to know what I did?"

"Nope." A freshman girl peeped out nervously as she blushed, before running into a nearby classroom.

________________________________

Pulling her long blonde hair into a ponytail, Victoria opened the door to her chemistry classroom before placing her safety goggles over her face.

She took her seat in her assigned desk as she stared to button up her lab coat. She looked up as she felt a shadow looming over her. "Hello James." Victoria greeted with a smile, looking up at him. "Tell me that by some stroke of luck I got you as my partner this year and not someone horrid."

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but unfortunately I am not. My partner this year is Lily. If that's not a volatile partnership waiting to happen then I'm the Queen of England," James sighed heavily.

"Aww, I thought you would be a bit happier about that." Victoria said slyly as she smirked at him.

"I have no idea to what you are referring, "James sniffed, before walking off to his desk, leaving Victoria to chuckle in his wake.

Lily placed her goggles on as she walked over to her assigned desk, groaning inwardly as she saw James occupying the seat next to the one that she was assigned. She was not looking forward to a year with James as her lab partner; she had a feeling that one of them wouldn't come out of this class alive or at least seriously injured. Though there was one upside to her being assigned his partner; a smile graced her face as she thought of all the ways that she could harm James before sitting down in her seat.

"Potter," She acknowledged loftily as she pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

"Evans." James nodded as he looked at her disinterestedly. It annoyed her to no end that every time he looked at her he always looked like he could be somewhere else or at least converse with someone that was more interesting. Not that she cared about the few thoughts that went through his mind in the first place; he could at least try to look interested when she took time out of her day to acknowledge him.

"Potter could please stop playing with the chemicals? You don't know what you're doing and I prefer not be burnt today thank you very much," Lily glared at him.

"Of course I know what I'm doing." James said as he continued to pour chemicals into the beaker.

He was really tired of her always thinking that she was right all the time. He's always had to deal with her know it all attitude and he was getting sick of it.

"No you don't actually. You're mixing the wrong chemicals. If you would read your material you would know that." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, if you would read your material you would know that the hydrogen goes in not the neon." James commented as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's supposed to turn green not piss yellow." He added raising his voice a few decibels.

"Would you mind keeping your voice down? You're causing a scene." Lily glared, her voice rising even higher than his.

"I don't care if I'm causing a scene!!!" James said as he pulled the neon from her hands, "You're wrong and I'm right." He commented, painting himself to be a spoiled brat in the process

"You're wrong and I'm right," Lily mocked, "You really are what everyone makes you out to be Potter, a spoilt little brat."

"Fine!!" James said as he raised his voice even more, not noticing everyone in the class staring at them watching the show. "You can think whatever the hell you want to!!! You’re sadly mistaken if you think I give a damn."

"Fine!" Lily said grabbing the beaker from his hands.

"FINE!!!!" James yelled back pulling the beaker away from her yet again.

"Fine!" Lily yelled back as they began a ferocious game of tug-of-war for the beaker.

"Good!!!!!"

"Good!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!

Lily frowned at James' childish outburst and knew that the argument was pointless and could be easily solved if one of them too time to look at the book, but she would be damned if she let him win this argument, even if it was in a fact a ridiculous one. Losing to James Potter wasn't an option, "GOOD!"

James narrowed his eyes as Lily yelled back at him, not caring if they had an audience or the fact that their argument was pointless. Ever since they were children it's been like this and although he would never admit it, he loved their silly little arguments. It never failed to keep him on his toes.

"So we're good then." He concluded as he glared at Lily.

"Oh we're so good," Lily replied snatching the beaker away from him one final time.

"Ahem." The professor gained back the attention of the class before he started to yet again attempt to review the periodic table, "As much as we all enjoy Mister Potter and Miss Evan's bickering we must get back to work." He reminded as the class groaned.

Victoria chucked as she observed her friends' antics; their many fights never failed to amuse her. She jumped slightly as her phone vibrated, indicating that she had just received a text message. She smiled slightly as she realized that it was from Sirius.

'I'm soooooooooooo bored!!!!!!!!!!' Victoria giggled at Sirius and his short attention span, nothing could keep his attention for more than five minutes. 'Except his girlfriend.' She thought disdainfully, getting sick as she thought of the two of them together.

'What am I supposed to do about that. I told you to take AP Chem with me, but you decided to be lazy and take General Chemistry.' She replied, looking up ever so often as to affirm that the professor didn't notice her disengagement from his lecture.

‘I'm not as smart as you are so excuse me if I wanted to take the easy way out. But honestly I want to drill a hole right through my skull. Professor Binns is so boring.’

'Well if you were in my class you would have seen another one of Lily and James' hilarious arguments. This one was particularly funny.' She replied, smiling as she remembered the bickering.

'Really? Did they do the whole fine!fine!good!good! bit. I love it when they do that. It brings joy to my life. I really do wish they would just hurry up and shag though.'

'They so did, too bad Peter wasn't here to catch it on tape. I wish they would too. There so much sexual tension there. I hope Peter gets that on tape too. Lol.'

'Now that's something that will never happen. Lily is too much of a ‘classy lady’ to let that happen. Unfortunately. I bet she would be a little hellion in bed. You know what they say. It's always the quiet ones.'

'Tru, tru. Unlike you she's probably good.'

‘I resent that. I will have you know that all of my previous 'lovers' have made no compaints. I’m not talking to you anymore.'

'Okay.' She replied knowing that it wouldn’t last, shaking her head when a minute later her phone started to vibrate again.

‘'Tori I'm bored.' She smiled as he used his nickname for her; he’s called her that ever since they were kids; since he could never pronounce her full name. Ever since then it just stuck.

'As I expected you would be. Eric won't stop bothering me!!! I've told him like ten times that I don't like him like that. :('

'What? I'll kick his ass. Did he touch you? I'll rip his head off.'

'Ummmm, all that isn't necessary.' Sometimes Victoria hated how over protective he could be; she was a big girl she could take care of herself. 'Plus he isn't that bad, he's kind of cute.'

‘Cute? Really Victoria? Of all the people in the school you choose Montgomery? I never knew you were 'that' easy.’

'Excuse me!! What is that supposed to mean?!? I'm not talking to you anymore.' Victoria frowned as she looked down at her phone appalled.

Sometimes he just went too far, she hated it when Sirius was tactless and didn't keep a filter on his mouth. He may talk to his 'girlfriend' like that, but she thought she deserved an ounce of respect. She was only his best friend who has known him since he was five.

‘Victoria come on don't be upset it was just a joke.’

'Tori?'

‘Victoria answer me.' You could feel the desperation through the message, even though all she was looking at was a screen.

'I'm sorry.'

Victoria just placed the phone on her desk after putting it on silent; if there was anything that a person should know about Victoria, it was the fact that she could hold a grudge for a while. Or for at least the remainder of a class period.

"So I see my cousin finally realized your worth," A silky voice hissed in her ear.

Victoria sighed and retracted her phone to its place in her pocket, as she heard the biting voice of her lab partner. "Do you need something, Bellatrix?" Victoria asked sweetly looking into Bella's ebony colored eyes.

"Yes I do actually. I'd like you to retract your filthy, worthless claws from my cousin. He is a Black and he can do 'so' much better than worthless trash like you," Bellatrix sneered viciously.

Victoria had heard this speech from Bellatrix more times than she could count and she was tired of hearing it. Although it was a shame that Bellatrix wasn't tired of reminding her how much the Blacks resented her association with Sirius; a family he could care less about.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but who Sirius chooses to spend his time with is his decision and this is something you should take up with him." Victoria started to gather her books in anticipation of the bell signaling the end if her class. "Besides the only one who has their claws in him is your friend." She muttered softly.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed dangerously as she listened to what the blonde had to say, "What did you say about Gwen? I will have you know 'Tori' that she is twice the woman you will ever hope to be you little bitch."

Victoria looked up as the bell rang and jumped out of her seat. "Seems like we'll have to continue this another day." Victoria said over her shoulder as she hurried out of the classroom, running into a hard chest that made her fall back on impact.

"Whoa there. I know you fancy me Victoria but you don't literally have to fall for me," Sirius grinned down at her, as he held her in his arms halting her quick descent to the ground below.

Victoria blushed slightly before getting up and pushing his hands off of her. "Hmph." She huffed as she started to walk off to the cafeteria, hoping to get there before the line got long.

"Oh Victoria come back!" Sirius called trailing after her, " I'm sorry about what I said. It was just a joke."

"You know how I feel when you say stuff like that." Victoria reminded him as she continued to speed walk towards the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry." He pouted as he came up behind her and enveloped her in a hug.

Victoria sighed heavily as she felt his arms envelop her, smiling as the smell of his Irish Spring bar soap intoxicated her. She was very thankful that he couldn't see her face and the heavy blush that inhabited it.

"Fine you're forgiven. Now let me go because I'm hungry and plus I think you have someone that wants to talk to you." She commented, pointing behind him as he let her go.

Turning around slowly, Sirius winced visibly when he saw his girlfriend standing before him with both her hands on her hips, "Gwen, baby, hey."

"I thought you were supposed to wait for me outside of my class!" Gwen harped; she hated how he always put Victoria before her.

Of course Gwen knew of Victoria's feeling concerning Sirius. Hell, everyone knew except Sirius himself who would never see her as anything more than a sister. Gwen was supposed to be the center of his world; she was his girlfriend and future wife. She deserved all of his time, not half of it.

"Baby, baby, baby I'm sorry. I really am. Forgive me?" Sirius asked as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Maybe." Gwen pouted, running her hands through his jet-black hair as she kissed his neck. "It depends."

"Depends on what?" Sirius grinned lasciviously.

"On how much of a good kisser you are?" Gwen flirted as she kissed him. Victoria could pine after him all she wanted to; Gwen would always have the satisfaction of knowing that he only had eyes for her.

"Get a room why don't you Sirius," James groaned as he walked past his friend who merely sent a rude gesture his way without turning away from his girlfriend. James laughed heartily as he continued on his way to finding Lily. His father had just called him and gave him specific instructions to invite Lily over to their house for dinner.

If there was one thing that wasn't done in the Potter household it was disobeying Ned Potter, hence the reason he was on a manhunt for the redhead whom he was sure was already in the cafeteria. Locating her amongst the crowd her casually sauntered up to her.

"You have to come to my house for dinner tonight," He informed her in the most blasé voice he could find.

"Why?" Lily asked monotonously, not bothering to look up at him from the sheet of music that she was studying.

"Our parents have arranged it. Your folks are coming over too," He replied taking this opportunity to observe her intently.

Lily sighed as she closed her music folder in frustration. She loathed family dinners with a passion; she wished that she could forego them altogether. Although, should would gladly trade a night wither her father for one of those dinners. "Just because we're getting married doesn't mean we have to spend every waking moment together." She finished as she frowned at him.


End file.
